Communion
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Last couple of weeks haven't been easy for Sam. There's a girl by his side, who totally loves and respects him, knowing how much he's been through, and that he needs space, and has the right to have bad days, but she's worried. A sweet little thing I would love to watch, as a Sam girl. My 2nd fic in english. I used my OC Kathy because I had to name the character. Fluff & mild smut.


Supernatural and its characters doesn't belong to me

Kathy was hanging out with Dean, having a beer and making jokes. She and her brother in law were good friends, although that didn't mean she took any crap from him. Fair enough, he didn't took any from her either. But now, both of their smiles slowly faded away, as they looked to the empty seat on the table. Sam wasn't with them, and, saddest part: that wasn't new. Isolation was the characteristic of the last couple of weeks. He asked for some space one day, and Kathy gave it to him, but she was starting to worry. Not that she didn't knew he had all the reasons in the world for having bad days. Any of his dark memories would give her depression _and_ a physical illness in the very first five minutes. But she had to try again.

"He must be in his room, reading... or making his nails, I don't know", Dean said.

She chuckled softly, cause she knew very well about his habit of making jokes to avoid uncomfortable subjects. Kathy gulped the rest of her beer, and after palming Dean's shoulder, she headed to hers and Sam's room.

"Sam?", she asked after knocking the door.

Kathy slowly opened the door. Sam was working on his desk, and he lifted his eyes from the books to look at her, with some sort of a smile in his lips, but not in his gaze.

"Hey", she said, getting closer.

"Hey", he repeated, watching her lean against the desk and not taking her eyes from him.

"We missed you at dinner. You hungry?"

"No... "

"What are you doing?", the girl asked, looking at the books and notebooks in the desk.

"Practicing my latin", he said, yawning. "It's always better to understand the language, than to just memorize the words of a spell. And as a dead language, I need to practice from time to time", he added, more like he was excusing himself than actually answering the question.

"I see", she said kind of jokingly. "My spells are usually in ancient greek. Or in anasazi. Or in _what is really going on here?_"

"What?", he asked, looking a little surprised.

"What's up with you?", Kathy repeated, staring at his eyes, that look deeply dark, like the open sea.

"Nothing", he murmured, looking down.

"C'mon, Sam. Tell me. It's been days."

"I'm just tired".

"Then go to sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow, really late", the girl smiled at him, using a soft tone.

He raised his eyes to hers, and stared for a while. It was like he wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"You are... _tired_ tired, right?", she asked, trying to help.

He nodded, with a quick and sad smile. Kathy's hand made its way to his cheek, and she traced his forehead, his chekbone, his nose and his lips with lazy fingers. He followed all her moves, landing a kiss in her palm, reaching out for her touch.

"How are you feeling, baby?", the girlfriend whispered softly, not knowing what else to ask.

"Better now", he whispered back, his features a little softened, a cristal film in his eyes.

"Sam..." she tilted her head to one side.

The girl acted quickly: she changed the desk for his lap, as her seat of choice, and she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders. He used his hands as well, first just the palms on her back, his warmth going through the fine fabric of her blouse. Then he used his fingers, tightening the contact, and Kathy did the same.

"You know how many times you've saved my life?", she said, playing with his hair.

He buried his face in her neck, she could feel his breath on her skin, as he moved her hair locks away.

"Me neither", Kathy replied to his silence. "I can't count them. And I know I saved yours sometimes. You know that too? You know that I'm here for you. That I'll listen to you, if you let me in. You know that... I'll smash the radio clock, if it plays _Heat of the moment_. You know that, right?" she asked, speaking randomly, but trying to make her point.

"You've already did once", he muffled a light laughter against his girl's neck, tickling her. "I mean... I know", he said, making a pause to look at her.

"Then, please, if you're feeling down, tell me, so I can make it easier for you", she said, trying to paint the colors of seriousness and care in her voice.

"Guys, you ok?", they heard Dean's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah", they both answered in a chorus.

"You visible? I need to tell you something."

"No, Dean, nephew in progress", Kathy said, jokingly.

"No, no, no, nope", they heard. "You better use protection, I don't want nephews".

"Actually, you're making a great contraceptive work, Dean", she replied, "it's called coitus interrup..."

"FINE! You rabbits!" he gave up and they heard his footsteps getting away.

Kathy was laughing way more than she should, when she realized Sam was absorbed looking at her.

"What?", she asked, still laughing. "I can't help it, he's so silly".

"What did I do to deserve you?", he said, putting away a stray lock from her face.

"You're silly too. And cheesy", she replied, embracing him again. "And you're really tense, it's like hugging a statue", she added, caressing his shoulders and his back.

He took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, looking deep into Kathy's eyes. He cupped her face and got close, his breath burning her lips. A little peck, to open her mouth a bit. A short kiss, and both their mouths were turning red. A bigger one came very slowly and quiet, followed by the solemnity of desire printed in his hazel eyes, as they looked at her, always amazed, always making her feel like she was bewitching him. His powers over her were no less strong, as the girl attacked again, running her fingers through the silk of his hair, pulling his head back to have access to his neck, meeting the very heat of his life, as she followed his jugulars to his collar bone, turning his breath into the strong winds of a stormy day.

When it was his turn, Kathy didn't know if she moaned because his scruff was almost scratching her, or if it was the softness of his tongue, as he drew intrincate lines in her neck, up and down. Delicious as always, but something was a little different. Sam's hunger usually tended to be lineal -or was it exponential, damn maths. Unless she stopped him, he always increased the rythm and the intensity, until she reached the climax, and even then he would come back for more. Now, he slowed down, now and then, to savor carefully, to breath her scent, to feel her near his body, sharing her warmth, but his hands were avoiding any danger zone. The girl smiled, thinking he was after a treat more than a meal, and she decided to do the same. It has been days since their last session of making out, and a little more since the last time they had sex.

"Bed?", she asked, when she met his eyes again.

"You said I'm tense".

"Like you were made of bronze".

"Shower?", he said shyly.

Kathy tilted her head, taking her time to finally smile and nod, trying to figure out what was on his mind.

The deepest kisses, but the most reverent hands kept her confused. He disrobed his girlfriend like he was making art, and when she was finally naked, he contemplated her with that sweet concentration in his gaze that never failed to make her feel exactly like that: like a piece of art, nothing less than the most beautiful woman in history. Sitting in the edge of the bathtub, he leaned his forehead against her belly, as she caressed his hair. Arms wrapped around your waist, even having she there, he didn't made any attempt to touch her _that_ way. Wherever he was willing to go, she wasn't following him, until he turned to look at her. Her eyes, her heart hurt. That ability of his, hurt: he was that tall, strong and scary hunter, that could appear small and weak, like a little boy.

"I just... I just needed this...", he whispered.

"What, Sam?", Kathy asked softly, tracing his well chiseled face with her fingertips.

"Have you like this... feel you like this... but just like this. Is that unfair with you? I don't mean to be this selfish, I know I've been distant lately and now I just don't feel like... I can make it up to you, if..."

She interrupted him to trace his lips with her thumb.

"If you act selfish one day, we'll know the end of the world is near", she said with a smile, trying to soothe him. "Do you want that shower after all?", she added, prompting him to stand up.

Being naked meant sex, right? But even with him all dressed, she'd never been that close to a man. She'd asked other boyfriends for a moment like this, and never got it. How could she deny this communion to him? Undressing him was a symbol of discovering all his vulnerability, and all the trust he had in her. Sam Winchester trusted Kathy, and contemplating his imposing shape was a privilege for her. Seeing him close his eyes as the hot water poured down his back was simply... satisfying.

The embrace that followed the smiles and the kisses and the shampoo, was full of sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears. The most important of all of them: _thank you_. And a smile that reached to his now bright eyes, at last.


End file.
